


Trust the Goats

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [101]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 22, Inspired By: Goat Yoga, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: this is just becoming a poetry collection lol
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Trust the Goats

There are millions of possibilities  
for how someone’s life might turn out   
billions, actually, probably even trillions or quadrillions  
if you take into account  
the number of people who exist   
and all those who have existed previously

those of the past  
they all lived in different times, different eras  
every difference about them,   
whether it was brought on by biology or birth,  
it created a stark difference in the way they led their lives

there were so many different things  
at all the different times  
in every era, you could expect something unique  
as well as plenty of exciting new discoveries  
as the humans would learn all their fantastic things

as they developed language,  
discovered new lands and   
things to hunt or gather   
or perhaps agriculture

for every group of humans on the earth  
it must have been quite a wonder when they first   
domesticated the wildlife  
the plants  
and the creatures that roam the lands 

the first cities must have seemed so magnificent   
even if the buildings weren’t many miles tall 

it would be interesting  
to go back  
to see  
the development of cultures  
as the people learned new things   
about the world  
and about themselves

the art of healing  
it has seen many changes  
over several centuries   
as humans would learn what it means   
to feel pain  
to experience death  
or sickness so horrid that one would not wish to live any longer 

we’ve gotten much better  
at this art, as it were  
but we have discovered disease far worse  
capable of crippling us,  
but slowly,   
carefully 

we don’t know all it’s tactics so sometimes it is impossible to defeat   
and we have to watch  
as we lose abilities gained over eons of evolution  
and people we’ve known for years of life

so many things have changed more than anyone could have expected  
they will continue to change  
far beyond our expectations  
for better  
or for worse

because you have to admit  
we didn’t start out with prejudices  
our society developed them over our existence  
as we encountered others  
as we made new developments  
as certain cultures and their ideas spread 

our prejudices are like habits  
habits are things that build with time  
everytime we perform an action, it becomes easier to perform   
everytime we think of something, we’re more likely to think it again  
and more likely to act on our thoughts  
habits are hard to form  
but they are much more difficult to break 

and that is what we must ultimately do  
break down our prejudices   
obliterate them  
until all that remains of them is our history

on a more positive note, 

there are lots of interesting developments as well  
quite interesting, some might even consider them good

for we are residents of a fantastical world   
that has developed the art or practice known as yoga  
and decided to combine it with cute and fluffy creatures

They thought we’d have flying cars, but we may have something even better  
we exist in a world that has goat yoga

and you should always  
trust the goats

**Author's Note:**

> this is just becoming a poetry collection lol


End file.
